


It's My Party

by mattheway



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead People, Dogs, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Talking To Dead People
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вечеринка твоя, то разве другим нужен повод, чтобы ее не испортить?<br/>Писалось на дайрифест по заявке "Сонгфик на песню Lesley Gore - It's My Party".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party

Заезженная пластинка не перестала играть, переигрывая все сначала, заново. Пережевывала каждый свой сантиметр музыки и, шипя, ставилась на начало. Это был как танец на рентгеновских костях, как выстрел пистолета-хлопушки на выпускном балу.   
Шарики, выпутываясь из дырявой сетки, неравномерно планировали на пол зала, усыпанного конфетти и блестками. Везде были украшения, яркие плакаты, цветные соломинки в коктейлях и запах чего-то сладкого витал в воздухе, впитываясь в кожу. Все были нарядными, красивыми, шикарными. Все улыбались, пили шампанское, радовались. Всё это было как на старой красивой фотографии, вытащенной из пыльного альбома и подаренной друзьям на новый год.  
Только Бадоу не знал, что хотел больше – плакать или не плакать.  
Он не понимал, почему влажные мокрые волосы налипли противно на его лицо, искажая и без того острые выступающие черты. Он не понимал, почему его холодная щека ощущала под собой колкие зеркальные блестки, рассыпанные по полу. Почему его светло-голубой костюм, доставшийся от Дейва, был заляпан кровавыми пятнами. Парень явно упустил какой-то момент.  
Неилз не понимал. Он был камерой, скрытой за камерой, скрытой за камерой. В его мозге ещё проигрывалась картина вечеринки, его вечеринки, на которой все смеялись, все были счастливы. На которой Михай неловко танцевал с Кири: на женщине было роскошное черное платье с открытой спиной, на светлой коже которой темнела изборожденная шрамами ладонь бывшего наемника. Кадр один, яркий контраст, щелк-щелк. Следующий кадр. Около стола Нилл радостно махала крылышками, когда Хайне надевал её на голову праздничный колпак, а Наото невесомо поцеловала её в висок, как младшую сестру. Казалось, между ними в этот вечер не было никакой враждебности, они все радовались за Неилза. Он помнил яркий смех Мими, её огромную залаченную воздушную прическу, которая напоминала ему сахарную вату из детства; помнил, как она принесла парню бокал с игристым, и он с улыбкой в ответ через видоискатель запечатлел девушку. Сохранил этот момент на пленке, на светочувствительном веществе своего мозга.  
Крутите мои пластинки, мы обещали танцевать всю ночь!  
Неилз не помнил того момента, когда ткань его щеки разорвало что-то невидимое, заставляя зашипеть от боли и мгновенно зажать горевшее место рукой. Он не помнил, когда весь зал наполнил фейерверк взрывов, и когда главным героем вечеринки стал Джови. Его же никто не приглашал, да же, да? Он же был тут незваным гостем, я прав? Бадоу не понял, когда от него, буквально за секунду, отвернулись все, защищая тех, кто был им дороже. Михай прикрыл за своей спиной Кири, Наото, как птица-мать, закрыла в своих объятиях плачущую Нилл, а Хайне… Хайне спасал всех.   
Неилз не мог понять, почему с ним никто не танцевал. Он не мог понять, почему плачет малышка Мими. У него не было причин улыбаться, даже если он хотел этого больше всего. Ты бы тоже плакал, случись это с тобой.  
Он не знал, куда подевался Хайне, его Хайне. Джованни исчез тогда же. Разве было между ними что-то, кроме братских связей? Разве он был ему ближе, чем рыжий ублюдок? Раммштайнер же его напарник, его, а не этого ящерного ублюдка в очках, не этого выродка со смазливой улыбкой и мажорной мордашкой!  
Это был неожиданный подарок на день рождения. Шарики летели с небес, пластинка играла одно и то же. Конфетти неприятно вжимались в щеку, желая стать едиными с Неилзом целым. Михай стоял рядом, обнимая Кири за плечи. Худощавая фигура Фуюмине зажала в своих объятиях Нилл, и единственным глазом Бадоу видел лишь подрагивающие плечики ангела. В чем дело, это же его вечеринка, что случилось? Почему рядом с ним сидит малышка Мими, и, размазывая по своему личику косметику, кривит губы и… плачет? Неилз не слышит ничего, кроме повторяющейся песни. Он не видит ничего, кроме смазанных цветов шариков и цветных расплывчатых платьев девушек. Зеленый, мутный глаз с опаленными ресницами безумно вращался, ища некоронованного Короля. Куда же он делся, и где малыш Джованни? Это же его вечеринка, его день рождения!  
Неилз не знал. Он был тенью отражения, иллюзией миража.   
Он хотел – плакал, хотел –нет.  
Ты бы тоже плакала, случись это с тобой.


End file.
